Short: Maron's Day Off
The sun, rising in the East with all the beauty and splendor of the fabled Venus on the half-shell, stirs Maron awake as the apricot hued light dances in through her window. Maron sits up and rubs her eyes, trying to come awake as the warm sun and the sudden, abrupt buzzing of the alarm clock call to her. She looks out of the window and sees a brilliant blue sky, vivid greens of the trees, and the faint sounds of cars passing by. She grins and leaps from the pile of quilts under which she had been curled up. It's her day off! The half-dozen workmen on the street - some of them actually working by roughhousing jackhammers into forbidding concrete, others exchanging stories of heavy sex and other male fables - are surprised to see a girl roller-blading toward them. The girl is a slip of a thing, barely reaching five feet in height. She is clad in a bright blue tank top and tight fitting white jogging shorts, displaying a pair of legs that grab attention with their nicety. Twin pigtails measuring two feet stream from behind the blonde mass of her head and her eyes like finely polished aquamarines sparkle as the girl speeds toward them. They watch with mounting amusement as Maron skates into the pyramidal rubber cones blocking the street off, her legs weaving side to side to avoid collision with practiced ease. Maron rockets past the men, turning a smile on them that inexplicably puts them at ease. One burly jackhammer operator, known to his co-workers as a hard man with no joy of the world, lifts his hand to wave as Maron goes by. Maron aims herself at a steep hill, dropping into a crouch and extending one leg out in front of her. She picks up speed as she goes and again she is seen coming, this time by a trio of Mesa Devils eyeing a jewelry store across the street preparing to open up to accept the business of the day. Maron flashes them a look that is not hostile but definitely a warning. The Devils decide to move on in search of easier pickings; none of them are much in the mood to give cause for the pretty Malvan to circle back. Turning a sharp left at the bottom of the hill, Maron grabs hold on the bumper of a car making for the freeway. The vehicle, driver unaware of his new vehicle accessory, accelerates to fifty miles per hour as it revs up the ramp, The vehicle continues to accelerate as it reaches the apex of the ramp, the asphalt curving to create an overpass. It is at this point that Maron releases her hold of the car and at sixty miles an hour leaps off the overpass. For one moment that feels like a fixed point in time Maron is swept up into the freedom of open sky. She can see, briefly, the great Causeway spanning over a sea of sparkling blue-white water. For just that moment she is dancing with the sun and his sister the sky; one with them, part of them. Then that grouchy old man, gravity, grabs hold of the roller-blader and pulls her down to the earth again. Sixty feet below the spot where she jumped Maron lands, the momentum of her forward motion causing her to streak past an idle Darkness Falls police cruiser. Half an hour later, as the Heroes Unlimited headquarters is filled with the unforgettable aroma of the breakfast miso Koso is making, a scent that hunts down sleepers and coaxes them from bed, the supine hero is pulled away from his breakfast duties by a knock on the door. On the other side is a stern looking police officer, his hand laid gently on Maron's shoulder. Maron looks up at Koso and meets His exasperated expression with a robust round of laughter that somehow seems to make everything feel right with the world. The End Essa. Goth, Chef, Kyoshi fangirl (talk) 03:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC)